


Приходи ещё

by honeyoatbread



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, абсолютно ансэтисфаинг концовка, дураки в кустах, как и любой мой текст этот о том что бэкхён зе мост лавабл крича на свете, коленки не упоминаются но подразумеваются, теннис, у бэкхёна точно есть фетиш но на что хммммм загадка так загадка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: Чунмён играет в теннис и проигрывает (но в то время выигрывает)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Приходи ещё

**Author's Note:**

> Это ужасно плохой драббл и я ничего не понимаю в теннисе, но что вы мне сделаете, я в другом городе.

— О, к третьему сету подтянулись зрители, — присвистнул Минсок.

— Пусть посмотрят, как я тебя размажу, — ответил Чунмён, подбросил мячик в воздух и отправил его ракеткой прямиком в сетку. 

— Да-да, пусть посмотрят.

Чунмён скривился и сделал ещё одну подачу — ленивую, высокую, такую, чтобы хватило времени взглянуть украдкой в сторону. Зритель был один. Стоял в кустах жасмина за забором, сунув руки в карманы, на глаза натянул бейсбо—

Мяч вернулся на Чунмёнову сторону корта, и он поспешил отправить его обратно, но попал далеко в аут. Гейм, и два следующих, остались за Минсоком, который не преминул заметить:

— Обыгрывать тебя всухую было бы ужасно скучно, если бы не так весело. В этом конкретном случае.

Чунмён хотел ответить чем-нибудь остроумным, но вместо этого взял перерыв попить воды. Из-под бейсболки у его зрителя торчали вроде как розовые волосы. Тот, любезно прочитав мысль — хорошо бы только эту! — снял бейсболку, по-собачьи тряхнул вихрастой головой, яркой, как химичный леденец, и обратно натянул её на глаза.

— Не захлебнись там, — участливо сказал Минсок.

— С чего бы?

— И шею не сверни.

Чунмён и на это хотел ответить чем-нибудь этаким, но все силы были брошены на то, чтобы не покраснеть от макушки до кончиков теннисных туфель. Одна задача за раз, сказал себе Чунмён, и решил: если не выиграет сет, то хоть проиграет не так позорно. Пробил на вылет кроссом — получилось шикарно. Глаза на мяч, сказал себе Чунмён и тут же покосился на забор.

Минсок на подаче возвёл глаза к небу и со всей силы отправил мяч в аут к краю корта, чуть ли не под ноги вихрастому в кустах. Ну сукин сын, подумал Чунмён, бросил ракетку и покорно отправился в расставленную западню.

— Бэкхённи! Ты же говорил, что не любишь теннис, — сказал он, постаравшись придать голосу светскую непринуждённость после того, не по-светски принуждённо перелез забор — необходимости в чём не было никакой.

— Не люблю. — От усмешки, полученной в ответ вместе с этими словами, у Чунмёна ноги подогнулись. Это его-то, тренированные, разогретые перед матчем!

— Тогда у тебя должно быть слишком много времени.

— Это у тебя его слишком много, такой фигнёй страдать, — взвыл Бэкхён и отломил от куста ветку жасмина, — а у меня настоящие дела.

— Ну раз так, спасибо, что уделил часть своего драгоценного времени на просмотр того, как я страдаю фигнёй. Мне приятно.

Проглотив слова, Бэкхён рванул бейсболку так низко на глаза, что она свалилась на землю.

— Блонд мне нравился больше, — сказал Чунмён.

— Тебя никто не спрашивал.

— Но розовый тебе тоже очень идёт. Ты как цветочек.

— Сам ты цветочек, — ощетинился Бэкхён. — Стой, что, нет, никакой ты не цветочек, — раз сто повторил он, явно теряя самообладание с той же скоростью, что и веточка жасмина в его кулаке — лепестки. Чунмён бы прыснул со смеху, не будь он сам сконфужен.

— Никаких цветочков, — примиряюще сказал он и нагнулся, чтобы поднять Бэкхёнову бейсболку.

— У тебя шнурок развязался, — тихо сказал Бэкхён и присел рядом — ненарочно, нарочно ли — близко-близко, так, что Чунмёну защекотал нос жвачный запах краски для волос, слаще, чем жасмин. 

— Ага, — кивнул Чунмён.

— Ты завяжешь его или как? — раздражённо пробурчал Бэкхён.

— Ага, — повторил Чунмён и не пошевелился. Ему бы сейчас поцеловать Бэкхёна, покрасневшего, притихшего. Поцеловать так же настойчиво, как Бэкхён приходит к нему на корт, и так же бесстыже, как Бэкхён врёт о том, что презирает теннис. Но он хочет, чтобы Бэкхён поцеловал его первым.

— Дурак, — сказал вместо этого Бэкхён, сунул ему в носок настрадавшуюся веточку жасмина с одним-единственным оставшимся цветком и вскочил с места. — Дурацкий ты, дурацкая твоя игра и всё остальное.

— Приходи ещё! — закричал ему вслед Чунмён. — Посмотреть на меня, игру и всё остальное!

— Хрен тебе!

— Буду ждать, — опять крикнул Чунмён под улюлюканье Минсока и расплылся в улыбке такой широкой, что щёки заболели.


End file.
